dc_vs_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Green Lantern: The Animated Series is an American computer-animated television series based on the DC Comics superhero Green Lantern. The series aired onCartoon Network, as part of their "DC Nation" television block. A one hour2 sneak peek aired on November 11, 201134 it ran from November 11, 2011 to March 16, 2012, with a new episode airing every week.15 A special screening of the first episode was shown at New York Comic Con 2011 on October 15, 2011.6 This was the first Green Lantern television series and the first CGI DC/WB series. The series was cancelled after one season due to poor toy sales from the live-action movie.7 Plot The series focuses on the adventures of Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, and his partner Kilowog. Hal Jordan travels to "Frontier Space" the region of space at the edge of the Guardians' territory, where Green Lanterns are being picked off by the Red Lanterns. Atrocitus, their leader, wants revenge for the destruction of his world by the Manhunters, the now-decommissioned android enforcers of the Guardians. After defeating Atrocitus, Hal and Kilowog adopt Razer, a maverick Red Lantern into their fold. Their next great threat is the Anti-Monitor, who seeks to literally consume the Universe. Cast * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (voiced by Josh Keaton) – The main protagonist, Hal Jordan is the first human to become a Green Lantern, and is considered one of the best. He is an almost fearless and skilled Lantern. He has a history of disobeying orders and disregarding rules to achieve success. His superiors see him as a loose cannon, but they are willing to overlook his transgressions due to his skill and accomplishments. At the start of the second half of Season 1, he was replaced by Guy Gardner as the Green Lantern of Earth, but was promoted to Honor Guard Corps for his victory over the Red Lanterns. * Kilowog (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) – A veteran Green Lantern, Kilowog is a close friend of Hal and is in charge of training new Green Lantern recruits. Kilowog accompanies Hal in Frontier Space. He is a member of the Honor Guard, and is less willing to abandon the rules of the Corps. Kilowog is often skeptical of Hal's actions, but he is completely loyal to Hal. * Aya (voiced by Grey DeLisle) – The Interceptor's AI, Aya is an artificial intelligence created by Scar as an empathetic alternative to the Manhunters. However, due to being infused with a fragment of an entity inside the Green Lanterns' Central Battery, Aya developed a consciousness with her curiosity and free will, leading to her memory being wiped by Scar and installed into the Intercepter as its AI. Able to interface with other machines, Aya's consciousness resurfaces as she begins to consider herself a Green Lantern while developing feelings for Razer. But the episode "Cold Fury", after having her heart broken, Aya shuts down her emotions in order to destroy the Anti-Monitor by removing his head from his body so she can attach herself to it. Afterwards, declaring that her former team cares nothing for her and her kind, the emotionless Aya takes control over the Manhunters before departing to enact her own intention of wiping out all organic life in an instant. Her "clothing" changes into black, a likely allusion to the Black Lantern Corps. However, as a genuine living being, Aya was never able to completely seal off her emotions and critically wounding Razer brought her back to her sense. With the Manhunters still a threat, as well as each possessing a copy of her coding, Aya releases a virus to wipe all versions of the Aya program from existence, including herself. Razer begs her not to leave him, but she responds that she will always be with him before disappearing. * Razer (voiced by Jason Spisak) – A reformed Red Lantern who is exclusive to the series. Razer was a follower of Atrocitus but began to question him, and eventually turned against the other Red Lanterns after they placed a bomb on a colony planet. They forced Razer to activate it to prove his loyalty, subsequently destroying the planet. The guilt-ridden Razer sought out Hal and tried to provoke him into killing him as penance. Hal, however, took him prisoner. After Razer proved himself (and discovered Kilowog managed to save most of the colonists), he was invited to join the team and make up for his past actions, now fueling his Red Power Ring with the rage he feels towards Atrocitus for turning him into a murderer. Razer has, over the course of the series, fallen in love with Aya, who based her physical appearance on his dead wife Ilana. He confessed his love for her at the end of "Loss", but took it back in "Cold Fury", saying that he only felt love because she looked like Ilana, although the truthfulness of this is unclear. At the end of "Dark Matter", Razer refuses to believe that Aya is truly gone, having made that mistake once before, and vows to scour the galaxy for as long as it takes to find her. As he flies off into space, a Blue Lanternring appears and flies after him, implying that Razer, now filled with hope rather than rage, will become a Blue Lantern. A character design sketch from a proposed new season of episodes shows Razer dressed as a Blue Lantern and saying, "Hello, Aya, it's good to see you again." Category:DC Animated Series Category:Green Lantern